


Not My World(SG TFP Fanfic)

by BeefThisFreshMeat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Arcee gets bullied, Body Horror, Cliffjumper is alive, Excessive gore in later chapters, F/M, Hell for arcee, Moderate Violence, SG universe, Shattered Glass, Transformers prime SG, Warning in each chapter, depictions of beheading, like a lot, mutiliation, removing limbs, sg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefThisFreshMeat/pseuds/BeefThisFreshMeat
Summary: Arcee has just recently bonded with the one she calls her sweet-spark, Cliffjumper, the two are new conjunx endura. They have the support of the team fully, and Arcee could not be happier. However, one day the ground bridge malfunctions and breaks down. While Ratchet worked to repair it, he found the ground bridge suddenly got a huge surge of power. It's suction increased ten fold and began to drag whatever it could within it's grasp. While everyone struggled to avoid the ground bridges wrath, Arcee was not so lucky. She was flung in to the vortex, and disappeared from sight as the ground bridge exploded. No trace of her was left. As Arcee woke up, she awoke to the shocking fact that this world was not her own.





	1. A terribly awful accident took her away

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story on my wattpad and quotev.

"Geez, they've been repairing that ground bridge for a long time!" Cliffjumper spoke, he leaned against the wall while his arms crossed in front of his chassis, he tilted his head, the horn on his helm clinked against the wall as he did so. Arcee stood beside the taller mech, resting one of her arms around her waist while she stood straight, her other servo pressed against the curve of her hip while her optics flicked up to gaze at him. "Well, You can't expect it to be a speedy recovery, not everyone is as quick as you." She joked with a snort, Cliffjumper let out a quick laugh as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Fine, but I'm just saying if I have to spend anymore time inside this base I'm going to go crazy. I'm not meant to sit around." 

Arcee was used to having to entertain Cliffjumper ever since the groundbridge broke down. Everyone had been a bit stir crazy, Bumblebee had been bored out of his mind trying to find amusement in whatever he could, Bulkhead felt cramped being trapped inside for so long besides the occasional drive outside of the base and in to the desert, but even then the desert became a boring sight after a while, even Prime himself seemed to be on edge due to the lack of activity. There was no sign of cons as well, which made the situation all the more tense. 

Her optics locked on to Ratchet, who was knelt on the floor with the Ground bridge , his hands digging through cables and fixing whatever gear that was out of place. Optimus was knelt beside him, handing him tools here to there. "I should be running a test run soon, so everyone shut your traps, I get that you're bored but Primus damn it won't be too long." The medic huffed while his servos clicked against wires. Bumblebee , who stood beside Bulkhead, let out a happy click and whir as his door wings perked up. Bulkhead let out a silent cheer as well "Eugh, finally, it's been getting boring driving around the desert in a never ending circle." he stated with a huff. Arcee herself had to admit, she was getting a bit of cabin fever being stuck in only Jasper. 

She could tell Cliffjumper was excited, he bore a wide grin on his lips as he perked up. "I'm just glad that we'll be able to go out soon, right 'Cee?" he asked , turning his helm to face her. Arcee delivered a small "mm-hmm" with a nod of her helm. Ratchet finally stood up, giving a satisfied grunt as he closed the ground bridge panel with a loud 'THUD' Following. Optimus followed as he stood, "There! Whatever wires were fried or broken have been replaced, any gears have been oiled, the energon fuel line has been checked, everything should be ready to go." he stated confidently, "Now, let's do a quick test run." Ratchet moved himself to go to the ground bridge control panel, digits diligently tapping a few test coordinates. The coordinates happened to be a few miles away from the base, approximately 10 yards to be exact. It was a test run, after all. Everyone watched with waiting, hopeful, and excited optics as the ground bridge sputtered a bit.

It crackled and popped, a noise similar to trying to spark a lighter, before a loud 'Whir' was heard, a loud gasp of air followed before with a bright flash of colors the ground bridge successfully activated once more. Bumblebee let out a happy line of clicks and beeps as Bulkhead cheered out a "Finally!" Cliffjumper gave Arcee a quick kiss to the helm as he smiled down at her "No more lazy days for us now, huh?" Optimus turned to Ratchet with a small grin "Excellent work old friend, four solar cycles work has paid off I believe." he spoke. Ratchet was about to reply to the Prime, however he stopped as a loud 'POP!' was heard, it was similar to a blaster fire going off. It was followed by a loud 'BANG!' and a massive growl emitting from the swirling vortex. A roar ripped through the air as the ground bridge began to swirl faster, suddenly, everyone was hit by a sudden thrust of air as the suction of the ground bridge became too fast. Far too fast, Ratchets tool box that was settled on the floor was flung in to it's grasp. The ground bridge swallowed it whole quickly, quicker than a blink, everyone became troubled. Bumblebee quickly gripped on to the wall while Bulkhead sunk his weight down, groaning as Optimus stumbled and gripped to the control panel along with Ratchet. Cliffjumper quickly grabbed the wall himself, holding on to Arcee's frame even tighter. However, Arcee was the lightest of all of them, the smallest to be exact.

So without much time to react, Arcee felt her peds screech against the floor, she tried to dig her weight down and grip on to Cliffjumper tighter, but to no avail as the Ground bridge tore her from his grip. She was flung forward, yet spiraled her body around to thrust out a servo and grab on to Cliffjumpers servo. He gripped on to her smaller hand tighter by the moment, she swore at this rate he would break her servo due to the fact the ground bridge continued to pull her tightly. "Ratchet! Turn off the ground bridge!" Optimus yelled through the loud hum of suction. He desperately dug his servos in to the wall, creating dents. Ratchet moved forward, trying his best to move his digits to the ground bridge control panel. However it fizzled and popped as it short circuited due tothe massive amount of power surging through it's system. With a disheartening 'CRACK!' it was short circuited. Ratchet cursed "Scrap!" 

Arcee was not as long as the others gripping on to the wall, "Cliff-!" She gasped out, trying to grip on to her lovers hand tighter as her peds were swept off of the floor, Cliffjumper gazed to her faceplate and he could see the fear that was within her optics. Her lips were parted with her dentas grit down , her optics closing for a moment as he could see how much pain she was in due to the ground bridge's death grip on her. "I won't let go 'Cee, just, hold on to me tighter-!" He tried to comfort the blue and pink femme, but tragedy struck suddenly, her servo was torn right of it's socket, Cliffjumper still clinging on to her servo but her body was fling back. "Arcee!" he called out, he tried to reach out a servo and grab her once more, but Arcee let out a gasp and a startled yelp as her body skidded back and fell. Her small frame twisted as she fell back-first in to the swirling vortex. Cliffjumper stood there, horrified, the only thing left of Arcee was her severed servo he held in his grip. Her energon stained on his digits while his jaw dropped in a horrified expression. Optics wide, everyone else clung for dear life. The ground bridge let out one last mighty roar before it suddenly let out a final 'BANG!' and shut off, the ground bridge itself began to fall apart, exploding in the aftermath of stress that was caused. Everyone stood there, shocked, horrified, and tense as they realized what had happened. 

"Ratchet, comlink Arcee, now." Optimus ordered. Cliffjumper stood there with a sick feeling rising within his gut, he held her severed servo a bit tighter, what had happened to his beloved? The base was left in scattered remains, metal fell from the ground bridges broken remains, with an eerie silence following in it's step.


	2. This isn’t home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee realizes the situation she’s in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this story on my wattpad and quotev.

There was nothing save for the howling wind that blew through the land, pain coursed through Arcee's frame whilst her body trembled and quaked, metal aching to the point where she gained a bitter taste of her own energon coating her glossa. With a small heave, Arcee coughed, sputtering while the thick liquid fell from her throat and stained her lips. Optics slowly coming to online whilst she gave a push of her arms against the ground and rose up. Sitting straight she was able to fully wrap her servo around her helm and rub the sore metal.

"Primus damn..." She groaned, her body quivered as she came to realize the immense pain she was in. "Son of a-" her optics struggled to focus, the world felt as if it was spinning beneath her, no matter how many times she tried to clear her mind and focus she failed each time making her grit her dentas in frustration. It was the loud cry of her engine that made her perk to full attention. Realizing her frame had rumbled in unease as she found the cold ground had gotten dirt in her systems. She gazed around her surroundings, greeted to the sight of a familiar sight. The desolate road of Jasper's highway, she took in a deep ventilation. Her chassis rising and falling as she breathed in relief. "So I wasn't transported too far." she stood to her peds, dusting her thighs off from any dirt that had stained her before she realized that one of her servos was indeed missing.

The pain was quick upon her realization, making her cry out while she held the nub of her wrist where her servo once was. Her arm trembled violently in her grasp while she tried to remain calm, she bit down on her bottom lip so hard that she swore she would dent the metal. "No worries, no worries, Ratchet will fix it when I get back." Hopefully they still had her severed servo back at base. Arcee stood tall, letting the cool air of night hit against her frame. "I should take the quick route, head through town all the way back to base." she spoke, she gave herself a nod of approval before shifting her body down to vehicle mode. Her tires roared against the road while she made a full turn, speeding down the barren highway.

Wait, barren? She only now realized the odd state of the highway, it was indeed night but usually humans were buzzing down this street. Even at late hours such as midnight, there was usually buzzing traffic. This didn't settle well within her chassis, making her slow her pace. She decided to ignore this, perhaps it was later on, maybe even 3:00am in the morning. She herself knew that was a low chance however, when Ratchet had fixed that ground bridge, it was well in the morning. Perhaps she has just been fainted for a long while? No, that was unlikely, even then her body landing near a highway during the busiest time of the day- someone was bound to spot her. She let her tires come to a slow halt, her entire body freezing in place. 

Something isn't right.

She sped forward, kicking up dirt while her tires burned rubber, making her way down the ever winding road all the way to the entrance of Jasper, Nevada's downtown city. Finally, a really familiar sight-

 

She damn near crashed as her body swerved out of control, having almost run smack in to a large pile of bricks and rubble, her body did a corkscrew motion as she was thrown entirely. Body transforming to bipedal mode by force while she was thrown to the ground. The aching in her wrist only increased as dirt had gotten into her wires. She groaned, getting a mouthful of earth while she forced herself to look up at a scene right out of those apocalypse movies Miko watches. 

Jasper was in shambles, buildings were crushed in, telephone lines fallen, streets broken up with dents and holes in the ground, rubble was everywhere, and no light nor any sign of life dotted this ghost town. Arcee's optics widened while her jaw dropped, her entire body freezing as if she was on thin ice, her one servo remaining trembled while she gazed around.

"This... T-This.. but how!? Yesterday- no, not yesterday, barely even this morning I dropped off Jack at school and everything was fine." Arcee was at a total loss, she trembled as she rose to her peds once more. Her peds felt as heavy as rocks , taking slow and jagged steps forward. Her body wanted to collapse once more, her knees even shook, her optics scanned place to place. Desperate to find any sort of life even if she was in bipedal mode. 

She didn't think humans seeing her now would be a problem, for the only sight of a human she found was the crumbled bodies that had been forced through the window screens of a store, the glass sharps impaling the two bodies and making dried blood obvious against the window pane. However these bodies weren't fresh, for the blood was dried and clumped, no longer a fresh red but instead a sickly brown color. Their bodies long decayed, whatever flesh was left of them barely hung off their bones. Decomposition had taken its place, these bodies were here for a long while.

Arcee felt like someone had just kicked her right in her gestation chambers, a sick green feeling overtook her, it was enough for her to damn near gag. "What happened here?" she whispered, she marched forward. Panicked entirely, her spark jumped in her chassis while a lump formed in to her throat. No sign of life, absolutely nothing. It was barren and dry save for a few mangled corpses she dared to peak at. 

Her mind wandered to the worst, where was Jack, Miko, and Raf? What about their families? What about Team Prime? Did the decepticons finally win? She rest her body against a nearly collapsed wall, helm bowing while she took in heavy ventilations. Each greedy breath of air she took burned her intake pipes within her throat. The air was dry, and tasted bitter, coating her mouth with a sickening feeling. "What if everyone is dead?" she whispered to herself in a voice not to be heard by anyone else save for herself. It was hard to focus with the thoughts in her making her processor swim in dread. 

It was then her audio receptors caught it, the sound of engines rumbling down the distance. She turned her helm up, gazing forward and squinting her optics to see two forms rolling down the street. She shifted her body to somewhat hide behind the large broken down building, her optics peaking from the side to gaze forward. A muscle car pulled up first, faded yellow and black coated the metal while some dirt covered the tailpipe of the car. The other was a large sturdy trunk with a dark green metal. It didn't take long for Arcee to put two and two together.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

With a silent cry of joy falling from Arcee's lips, she emerged from around the corner of the bricks she had been using as shelter. "Bulk, Bee, thank primus you're here!" She cheered, stepping forward to gaze at the two. The two vehicles stopped in their tracks, back-pedaling a bit before the two transformed. Bumblebee's frame was tense, his shoulders slouched up while his doorwings hung low against his back. Bulkhead rose his arms up defensively while one of his servos shifted quickly to his mace. The thing that made Arcee shudder in fear was the look they had in their optics, their optics glowed a bright red and they glared at her with maliciousness- but as well as shock.

"Don't move!" Barked Bulkhead's suddenly rough voice, Arcee wondered where his usual carefree voice had gone. To add on to the shock, Bumblebee was the next to speak. "If you move,we'll blast your helm off." He rose his two twin blasters forward and aimed them right at Arcee's head. Arcee felt fear and panic rise within her chassis, her optics wide while she stared forward at the two bots, a sense of betrayal stung at her spark before a sense of dread followed. 

Whoever these two were, they weren't her friends.


	3. It’s awful, isn’t it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee gets bullied

"Ouch! Watch your servos!" 

Arcee snarled in the general direction of the mimic who happened to take the same face as Bulkhead, the mech who sported darker colors than the bumbling idiot she grew to be friends with only snarled in response. "Keep moving," he barked "If you don't, I'll smash your head in." he added in a warning tone. Arcee had been dragged all the way through the broken down roads of what she once knew as Nevada, held hostage basically by these two creeps who she thought at first were Bulkhead and Bee. Yet seeing their blunt rudeness and seemingly unmerciful gazes, she knew these could never be the sweet mechs she once knew before. She snapped back to reality when she noticed how the bulky mech made his way to her,and held his mace above her head as if to prove a point.

This is when the Bee-look alike spoke up "Bulkhead!" he squeaked out, Arcee was almost shocked to hear a voice actually come out of the scout's mouth, she was even more shocked to hear the morbid statement that would fall from his mouth "We can't kill her yet, do you know what you-know-who would do to us if she turns out to be the real thing?" He asked, this made Bulkhead grit his dentas for a moment before sighing "I don't want to be on his bad side either, ever since she died, he hasn't been too right up there." he whispered to the scout, Arcee tried her best to strain her audios and listen in, however Bulkhead caught wind of this and pushed her back forward making her stumble and fall flat onto her face. 

The sting was tolerable, she's faced far worse, in fact the most that hurt from her fall was the sting that slammed itself into her wrist where her servo had been ripped off by the intensity of the ground bridge. She tried to stand, her one remaining servo pushing herself up from the ground desperately and shooting a glare back at the mech behind her. Gritting her dentas slowly.

"Who the scrap do you think you are?" she cursed.

"She's got as much as a mouth as 'Cee, if this is her." Bulkhead muttered, "You idiot, I AM Arcee." She whipped around quickly, if anything was the truth she wouldn't tolerate with any bullshit. That was for certain. "You can't just knock me around, I'm injured, I'm pissed, and confused. I don't even know what the hell happened! The ground bridge explosion-" she was cut off by Bumblebee gesturing forward. He simply stared, pointing forward to say "Keep moving." 

Arcee grit her dentas, but moved forward, ignoring how much her wrist absolutely stung and ached. She needed to get to the bottom of this, it was all moving too quick for her to keep track. She had to recap, otherwise her helm would only start to ache from the confusion she felt.

Ground bridge malfunctioned, servo got torn off, woke up in a run down and beaten city, now two mech's who looked the same as her friends- but were not her friends- were harassing her at gunpoint.

Part of her was genuinely hoping this was just a dream, a very very bad dream, but the other part of her knew that this was the cold truth. 

She wasn't going to be a damsel in distress, that was for god damn sure, she had to formulate someway to escape. As the two froze in place, she peaked up to see that they were indeed in front of their base. Their base that looked, that felt, that even so much as smelled the same. This really was Nevada, this was the same base, so what the hell happened? Bulkhead stepped forward, opening the base doors to reveal a long and winding hallway that normally would make Arcee feel invited. It didn't. It only made her feel cold and uneasy as the winding tunnel was ominous and dark, illuminated only by purple speckles of light from the ceiling.

It looked like a gateway to something she would most likely regret.

"Go ahead." Bulkhead once more pushed her forward, her peds stumbling before she moved into the direction of the base. Her peds clinked as they hit the metal floor, purple lights illuminated her frame , the dark hall greeted her with cold arms. She crinkled her lips for a moment, not wishing to take another step forward, but managed to move along. She just needed to think of a way out of here, just one way to clear her head and figure out what was going on. Her peds felt as heavy as cement, weighing her body down while the claws of fear raked down her back, causing chills to thrill through her cables. She reached the light at the end of the tunnel. Her body seemingly froze at this distance, this was no doubt the autobot base, yet it was larger than she recalled. Three stories larger, ever winding stairways and more hallways trailed from the main room and spiraled out almost similar to a spider web. The medbay was larger, more advanced, there was even more advanced technology that she wasn't aware that they could possibly have on earth. if she wasn't mistaken, she would say this was a decepticon base. It was illuminated by purple lights even now. It almost felt like a prison rather than a base, from the medbay she could see a figure standing idly by. She squinted her optics, trying to see past the large monitors to see who exactly was the teal and white frame that lied beyond the screens. However her questions were answered when Bulkhead shouted "Hey! Ratchet! We got a real big surprise!" 

Her optics widened, as a glimmer of hope thrilled itself into her spark while she turned to face the medbay once more. Ratchet, if there was any mech who may still have some form of reason, it would be Ratchet. 

There was a grumble in the distance for a moment, before the mech made his way towards them. Arcee was about to call out to the medic, that was when she stopped seeing his appearance. The teal and white armor was the first thing she noticed when he was still in the medbay, but it was the look in his optics that threw her off. A wide grin was curled to his lips, making her feel unsettled, his optics were wide, unblinking, they just stared off into the distance with a glimmer of some odd form of giddy joy while he turned to the two. That was when his grin faded, laying eyes on Arcee.

"Is this a joke?" He asked suddenly "She shouldn't be here." 

Bulkhead nodded "I know, that's why we brought this...thing...here." Arcee should have felt insulted being called a thing, but she was focused on Ratchet's words. She shouldn't be here. What did that mean? They all saw her disappear that day, so why did everyone insist something was wrong? "Ratchet, it's me, Arcee." she spoke "These two are out of their minds, they found me and held me at gun point despite the fact we're on the same team! Please, just lis-" she was cut off for as soon as she spoke a scalpel was pressed firmly against her neck "I can always dissect you to see what you really are." he chirped before pulling away "But I won't, I'll allow Optronix to deal with this." He rubbed his chin "then again, it's been a while since I got a chance to experiment." he shook his head "Isn't worth risking the punishment." Who is Optronix? Arcee questioned, Optimus? Why the name change? It was painfully obvious as Optronix was far too similar to Optimus, but why would he bother to change his name in the time Arcee was gone?

"So what do we do? The prime is out, ain't he?" Bumblebee questioned, the look alike put his hands onto his hips and tilted his helm while holding Arcee firmly by her injured arm, making her hiss. Although hearing Bumblebee refer to Optronix as 'prime' confirmed that this was indeed Optimus. "She should be dead." Added Bulkhead , that statement once more is what Arcee seem to freeze in place. "So who the slag is this?" It was now that Arcee's rage got the best of her. "Oh will you all just fill me in! I'm not dead, i'm right here, not only that, but jasper is a hell hole! What happened? Why are you all different? Why do you keep insisting I'm dead!" she whipped her body around to glare at the others with intense optics. They all stared at her before Ratchet opened his mouth and spoke "We watched you die." he spoke bluntly.

They watched her die? But how, all they could have seen was her being flung into the ground bridge against her will.

"The ground bridge didn't kill me, it just sent me to the town, on main street. The ground bridge obviously didn't kill me." Arcee confirmed, Ratchet shook his helm slowly "What do you mean ground bridge? A ground bridge didn't snuff your spark." he spoke, before adding "It was Optronix who ended you." 

Optimus.. killed her?

"Sliced you right through the spark, wasn't quick though, considering he spent a good time beating you senseless before he actually finished the job." This wasn't real "Then again, you never stopped cursing him out while he ended you." This was not real. "Maybe he'll do the same when he sees you, whoever you are, Arcee or not." This couldn't possibly be real.

Arcee didn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't know what was happening, eitherway she grew sick of it all. She grit her dentas, and turned her body to slam her elbow into Bumblebee's jaw, making him let out a shrill yelp and released her arm. She turned her body to slam her knee into Bulkhead's stomach plating "Let go!" she snarled "This isn't real, this can't be real!" despite the bloody stump of her wrist where her servo was once , she managed to activate the blade alongthe side of her forearm and with a quick jerk of her body she thrust herself forward to charge and attack Bumblebee, in hopes to escape and get to the outside. 

That was when a sharp sting was delivered to the back of her neck cabling, a strangled cry left her lips, before she dropped onto her knees as another shock was delivered into her spinal strut. the shock went all through out her body, making her twitch and spasm before she fell to the floor. Glancing back , she could see Ratchet had turned the scalpel to a ratchet menacing taser, a few crackles of electricity trailed off the metal tips of the taser while he bore a smile. He seemed satisfied to see her twitching on the ground so helplessly, "Now, that was quite rude." he spoke while he transformed the weapon upon his wrist back into a servo. 

Bumblebee was quick to lift Arcee off of the ground, and slam her down again until she staid on her knees, she refused to give up. Thus she squirmed within his grasp and tried her best to hit against his servo. "What should we do?" Bumblebee asked "She's causing even more trouble than before." Bulkhead added. 

It was then that silence fell over the base, as a deep voice spoke "You don't know how to stay dead, do you?"


	4. Getting beat down then absolutely trashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee gets bullied more

The impact was far more than her tiny body could handle, with the sudden swing of a mighty fist down onto her frail body, her pretty blue armor became banged before she was launched into the wall with an impact so strong it left an obvious crack among the walls layout. Arcee let out a strangled cry, as pain thrilled through her sensors. There was a twitch, and for a moment Arcee swore she broke something. She glanced down, and noticed her arm was dented inwards. The wiring was exposed, and Arcee knew that the swing that was delivered had the intent to kill. 

Scrambling upwards, she gazed upon her attacker with wide optics. The large and bulky frame told no lies, but instead told her a story she didn't want to hear. "Optimus?" she croaked out. Before her was a beast, with dark armor staining every inch of him, his chest plating littered with scars, even the windows among his frame were littered with cracks in the glass, the most haunting was his optics. No longer a calm blue but a scorching red that spoke a million words at once. All of them meant the same thing, that he wanted her dead.

If malice was embodied, it would be this mech before her. Arcee tried to move, yet her already dented inwards arm prevented much movement as the pain finally registered. "Augh!" She cried out, she realized how badly the wire was exposed for when she tried to thrust her servo upon the wound a crackle came as her own wiring shocked her. "Optimus, why- it's me, Arcee-" A kick was delivered, swift as it was cruel, it left a dent further into her armor while energon rushed forward from her gestation chambers to her throat, quickly did she regurgitate whatever energon was forced out of her. It spilled down her chin and stained her chassis as she stumbled further onto her knees. The sight made her wince, realizing how much damage was done in a second or more.

Whoever this mech was, it wasn't Optimus, even if he shared the same faceplate she knew that Optimus would never hurt her. Using her one good arm, she managed to activate her blaster, and position it upwards to strike at him. She refused to go without a fight, so avoiding another swift attack, her body twisted until she rolled away from her malicious attacker. She sprang to her peds, and stumbled until her back hit the wall. "Well, Arcee, seems you're still as stubborn as ever." The Optimus-Look-Alike turned to face her with the look of death upon his faceplate. "You truly are too stubborn, why can't you follow orders? Just stay dead, soldier." That was not Optimus, no way in hell was this Optimus. 

"Fuck off!" Arcee slurred, getting the rather foul earth words from jack, she shook her head and pointed her blaster before she felt her aim shaking. She couldn't do a thing, and she soon came to realize it as she blasted,yet the attack hit the wall. She felt utterly stupid, for now she was seeing double. The impostor didn't hesitate to raise his fist and slam it over her helm. The rush of pain came like a wild fire, a throbbing sensation like hammers on nails soon filled her entire being as she landed onto the floor. She twitched, feeling the dent in her helm forming. Even in this state, she squirmed, trying to raise herself from the ground. Still trying to fight.

"Sure is odd.. Arcee never continued to fight back like that, she was kind of a coward." "Why she still trying to fight? Don't she know Optronix only gets worse when anyone does that?" "Either way.. she's dead all over again." The voices filled her helm, the only thing she could register was the painful sound of ringing in her audio receptor. Her vision began to become murky black like ink, and soon everything was numb and slipping from her. The last thing she heard followed her, haunting her as she heard his voice

 

"Optronix, what are you doing!? What are you doing to her!?"

 

Cliff? Arcee's thoughts ran wild, maybe, maybe just maybe, that was someone she could trust. Cliff.. I'm so happy you're.. here- she couldn't even croak out the words, she was choking on her own vomit. Even with the brief moment of peace from a familiar voice, she seemed to be unable to grasp onto whatever reality she had left, soon that murky black consumed her, and she fell into a not so peaceful sleep forced upon her.


End file.
